Astoria
by Atenea Neftis
Summary: Dos vidas que cambian a partir de una guerra. Dos princesas se convierten en magas-guerreras y lucharán por lo que creen es su deber. Hasta que algo más fuerte que el rencor surge entre ellas. nanofate re-escrito


Bienvenidos a todos! este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste. Surgió de un viaje muy aburrido en la micro cuando no tenía musica que escuchar. Asi que espero que lo disfruten al igual que yo. Si les gusta seguiré subiendo capítulos. Así que por favor háganme saber, acepto criticas de todo tipo :D

* * *

**_Capitulo uno_**

**_Destino de Princesa, Destino de Guerrera_**

Lejos de la tierra, en un pequeño planeta llamado Ageon acaba de concluir una de las batallas más feroces de la historia. Su majestad Arturia, famosa en todo el universo por su asombroso poder y sus particulares tácticas y el maravilloso uso de la espada que años atrás la habían conducido a la gloria, iba perdiendo la batalla contra Aertis, Rey de los Wallengers, y su reino comenzaba a sumirse en el caos.

Un hombre de cabellos rojizos se acerca hacía donde se encuentra Arturia. La mujer acababa de terminar una lucha contra tres soldados. Él se acerca con cautela, al verla de frente ella le pregunta con la mirada qué lo trae por allá. Él, nervioso responde:

- majestad los Wallengers están derribando la última barrera de defensa, han penetrado a palacio y Otis…- el caballero titubea - ha huido con la princesa. – anuncia perturbado el oficial.

- ¿Astoria? – sus ojos se ensombrecieron -¿Cómo que secuestraron a mi hija? – dijo con violencia. Ella giró un momento.

- La teniente Signum queda a cargo, yo me dirigiré al palacio. - La reina sin pensarlo se dirige hacia el lugar de los hechos sin poder disimular su preocupación. Desesperada levanta vuelo y sintiendo como su corazón late con fuerza llega al edificio donde se encontraba su pequeña. El panorama era aterrador, las habitaciones principales estaban en llamas. Los jardines estaban destruidos y el ala oeste del palacio estaba totalmente destruida. Al descender cerca de los aposentos de la princesa se encontró que varios de sus oficiales se hallaban combatiendo en los pasillos y muchos otros tantos yacían en los suelos. Confiando en su gente a pesar del panorama sigue su camino hasta llegar a la habitación. Al acercarse la puerta estaba destruida y a un costado de la cama encuentra a Aria, la dama de compañía, desplomada en el piso cubierta en sangre. Corre hacia ella y la toma en sus brazos.

- Aria ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Dónde está Otis? – pregunta procurando mantener la calma. -

- Majestad – intenta decir – él nos traicionó, entregó coordenadas y se llevo a su alteza. – la joven de cabellos castaños apenas lograba modular las palabras.

- ¿A donde se la llevó? Habla por favor – dijo al borde de la desesperación - ¿hacia donde se fue?

La muchacha de ojos verdosos respiraba con dificultad.

- Lo siento majestad, no pude cumplir con mi trabajo. – débiles lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- sólo dime por donde se fue – exigió desesperada. - ¡por favor!

- se ha ido hacia el noreste majestad, estaba acompañado por dos guerreros. – anunció la comandante Lindy Harlaown. – acaban de informarme. – La mujer de vestido azul y armadura de plata desapareció en un destello para estar a los pocos segundos frente a su desertor.

- devuélveme a mi hija – exigió poniéndose de frente al sujeto con los ojos encendidos. El hombre que iba solo le sonrió y bajo la mirada fingiendo resignación.

- Lo siento mucho majestad, pero no volverá a ver a su niña. Ya no está en mis brazos como verá y en este momento se encuentra a millones de kilómetros de aquí. Tenemos planes mucho mejores que realizar antes que devolvérsela. – Un aura negra cubrió a la reina y tomando al sujeto por el cuello volvió a hablar apretando los dientes. – dime dónde está o te mato en éste instante. - Un halo de luz la rodeo tomó la espada y liberando todo su poder al ver la cínica sonrisa de Otis lo asesinó de un solo movimiento.

La ira incontenible de la reina se había hecho notar en varios kilómetros a la redonda, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos nunca logró ubicar a los cómplices de Otis. Desesperada y en shock se deja caer en el suelo sosteniendo apenas su espada. Sintiendo como no solo su reino se derrumbaba sino también lo que más amaba. Su única y pequeña hija había sido arrancada de sus brazos. Las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin control, sintiendo como el sentido de toda su vida se perdía. Sin saber donde buscarla no puede hacer más que sostenerse con su espada clavada en la tierra que tanto amaba. La que alguna vez deseaba heredarle a su hija.

- Voy a encontrarte - se repetía – juro que voy a encontrarte. Y todo volverá a ser como siempre.

- Majestad – decía agitada una lastimada Signum mientras le apoyaba una mano en su espalda – hemos perdido el frente, ordené la retirada de lo contrario todos nuestros hombres morirán. Nos han superado en numero; lamento decirle que nos tomaron desprevenidos y no logramos responder como debíamos. Lo siento mucho su majestad. – Los ojos verdosos de la rubia se ensombrecieron.

- Signum Se han llevado a Astoria. – le dijo con un hilo de voz. –

- Lo siento mucho Arturia – la mujer de cabellos rosados se pone de cuclillas al lado de su amiga y reina.- Haré hasta lo imposible para ayudarte a encontrarla.

- Lo sé. Se que la encontraré. - Lentamente y decidida a dar un último golpe. Se pone de pie.- Evacúa a los pobladores y a las tropas, liberaré a excalibur y aniquilaré a cada uno de los que estén a mi paso. Tienes media hora para evacuar. Luego de esto dejo todo en tus manos.

- Pero majestad, Si utiliza todo su poder quizás su cuerpo no lo resista. – intentó persuadirla preocupada.

- Recuerda que no será la primera vez que lo hago. Ahora. Haz lo que te he dicho – contestó secamente. – tienes 29 minutos Signum. - La teniente se alejó a toda velocidad dejando atrás a su reina.

Arturia levantó la mirada y comenzó a concentrarse. Cerró los ojos. Levantó su espada con ambas manos.

A los pocos segundos comenzaron a juntarse pequeños destellos de luz en la punta. Un halo de energía se concentraba a mayor velocidad a medida que los segundos pasaban. Un gran tornado dorado comenzó a girar en torno a su espada arrasando todo a su alrededor. Minutos después nada a excepción de una gran esfera dorada unida al cielo por un tornado podía divisarse a kilómetros de allí. Al cumplirse el tiempo estipulado. Arturia dio vuelta la espada y clavándola en el suelo exclamó: "¡EXCALIBUR!"

La detonación destruyó al escuadrón contrario casi en su totalidad. Y aunque no habían ganado la guerra completa al menos había alejado a los Wallengers de Ageon. Arturia quedó con sus trajes rasgados tendida en el suelo tomando su espada. Mirando el anaranjado cielo del ocaso se dejó vencer y cerró sus ojos.

* * *

A millones de kilómetros de Ageon, Un hombre se acerca al palacio de los Reyes de Cantares. Donde el rey Zafira y la reina Arf esperan ansiosos la llegada de uno de sus aliados.

El caballero ingresa al gran salón con la niña en brazos. Aún dormida.

- Bienvenido – se acerca el rey – veo que has cumplido con tu parte. Te felicito. – Observa a la pequeña que acababan de posar en el suelo con lentitud. – Serás bien recompensado. – La reina curiosa y ansiosa a la vez, se acerca a la pequeña y la toma en sus brazos. –

- Bienvenida mi niña – le dice con ternura acariciándole el cabello – lamento mucho todo esto, pero yo te protegeré. – La pequeña se estremece en los brazos de la mujer del rubí en la frente y abre lentamente sus ojitos al oir su voz. No puede evitar asustarse. – tranquila, no te haremos daño. A partir de hoy, seremos tus padres. Mi pequeña Nanoha – la niña de ojos color violetas la mira con extrañeza. Mira a su alrededor y comienza a llorar al sentirse en un sitio desconocido – Yo soy Arf y cuidaré de ti de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Arf? – dice con miedo – así es. Tú eres mi hija. Una malvada mujer te llevó de mi lado cuando eras una bebé. Pero tu padre y yo al fin te hemos recuperado. Te extrañamos mucho Nanoha.

- Soy Astoria, No Nanoha. – dice un tanto confundida.

- Sé que es difícil para ti, pero tu verdadero nombre es Nanoha. Y eres mi hija e hija del rey Zafira. –

- Quiero ir con mi mamá – comienza a sollozar. –

- Lo siento pequeña. Te costará acostumbrarte, pero ahora nosotros somos tus padres. – Arf la abrazó y le beso la cabeza. – "discúlpame"- pensó. "pero es necesario".

* * *

Días después de la explosión en Ageon, la reina se recuperaba progresivamente. Ya volvía a ser la misma de siempre. Salvo que una profunda depresión por la perdida de su hija la inundaba. Signum había desplegado escuadrones de búsqueda por toda la galaxia. Todos saben de la desaparición de la princesa Astoria, pero nadie se atreve a hablar al respecto.

- ¿Arturia? – una mujer de ojos color escarlata y cabello blanco ingresaba a la habitación de la reina - ¿puedo pasar? - la rubia que se encontraba sentada en la cama sonríe al verla ingresar.

- Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida a esta habitación Irisviel. – La mujer le devuelve una sonrisa.

- Siento mucho lo que ha sucedido con nuestra pequeña. Si tan sólo me hubiese quedado con ella, esto no hubiera sucedido. – comentó bajando la mirada.

- No es tu culpa - dijo con suavidad – Tú al igual que yo teníamos obligaciones en otro sitio. Además. Otis estaba encargado de su seguridad.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable. – hizo una pausa. - Pero sé que la podremos encontrar. – se sienta al lado de Arturia y le acaricia la mejilla con dulzura. – Vamos a encontrarla. Signum se está encargando de todo. Sigue cada una de tus órdenes y yo he enviado un sequito de homúnculos a cada planeta vecino. Aertes ya ha sido revisado. Pero no hay rastros allí de Astoria. Estamos investigando quienes son sus aliados para poder seguir buscando.- Se acerca aún más para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Arturia. – Vamos a encontrarla. – La reina le acaricia la mejilla en señal de afecto.

– Lo sé. - Le dice con tono suave. – Sé que la encontraremos.

Algunas semanas después de los incidentes, la reina emprendió sus obligaciones para con su pueblo nuevamente. Todos la adoraban y sentían mucho dolor por la perdida de su princesa.

Ésa mañana, decidió ir a visitar a los damnificados por la guerra y al hospital donde aún se encontraban los heridos más graves.

Así fue que llegando al hospital Craham se encontró con una pequeña llorando a los pies de una escalera.

- Hola – la saluda. - ¿Cómo te llamas? –

- Fate – contesta entrecortadamente. -

- ¿Cuántos años tienes Fate? – pregunta secándole las lagrimas. -

- 3 – contesta cabizbaja-

- oh, yo tengo una hija que tiene 3 años. Se llama Astoria. ¿Qué haces aquí tan solita? -

- no tengo con quien ir -

- ¿No tienes padres? O tios…. – la niña niega con la cabeza.

- Porque mi madre murió. Se enfermó en la explocion de excalibur y ahora estoy sola – comenzó a sollozar de nuevo. La reina se quedó muda al oir el testimonio de la pequeña. Nadie era más culpable que ella por su desgracia. Lo pensó un momento y luego habló - ¿quisieras que yo te cuidara? -

- Quisiera a mi madre de vuelta – respondió la pequeña con total sinceridad -

- me temo que eso ya no será posible pequeña, pero si lo deseas, yo cuidaré de ti. – la niña continuó llorando unos momentos. Y aunque la inundaba la tristeza no quería quedarse sola. Por lo que tomó la mano de la reina y la acompaño durante la visita. Luego del paseo se dirigieron al palacio, donde la presentó a la corte como su protegida. – Que la adopte, no quiere decir que deje de buscar a mi hija, sólo quiero pagarle el daño que le he hecho – aclaró durante la reunión. La pequeña Fate será a partir de ahora mi ahijada y deberán respetarlo. Por mientras Astoria no aparezca, si algo llegara a sucederme. Fate Testarossa se convertirá en mi legitima heredera. – decretó.

Muy a pesar de las quejas de los de la corte Arturia estaba dispuesta a educarla y criarla con los mismos derechos que a su propia hija.

Días después aún sin tener noticias de la princesa Arturia se encontraba en el jardín del palacio paseando con la pequeña Fate esperando encontrarse con Irisviel.

- Se parece mucho a ti – dijo Irisviel observando a la pequeña rubia mientras se acercaba. – Podría decirse que hasta se parece más a ti que la misma Astoria. – Arturia rió. –

- Lo sé. Es que Astoria es idéntica a mi madre. – dijo acariciando la cabeza de fate. – Aunque viendo a quien más se parece diría que tiene tus mismos ojos. – bromeó la reina al observar los ojos color rubí de ambas. Irisviel se ruborizó. Para disimular el color de su rostro se agachó un poco para saludar a la pequeña.

- Hola Fate – la saludó.

- Fate, ella es la mejor amiga de arturia-mama y va a cuidarte cuando yo no esté. –

- Hola – respondió -

- Además, yo te enseñaré magia. ¿te gusta la magia? – la niña asintió con alegría.

- Se que serás una gran maga ¿Sabes? yo tengo una hija muy pequeña, ella se llama Illya y cuando crezca podrá jugar contigo y practicaremos juntas. Y con arturia-mama aprenderás a utilizar la espada y a luchar como toda una guerrera.

- ¿Te gustan las espadas? – preguntó arturia la niña asintió con entusiasmo. – Yo te enseñaré a utilizarla. Y cuando crezcas Signum entrenará contigo. – la pequeña sonrió y abrazó a Arturia con fuerza. – Se que cuando encontremos a Astoria nos llevaremos muy bien las 3

* * *

Mientras tanto en cantares habían camuflado a Astoria con un simple hechizo. Unas pequeñas orejas, colmillitos y una cola. Al igual que la reina le habían colocado una gema color roja en la frente de forma circular.

- Ahora si te pareces a mi – dijo con entusiasmo Arf. Ahora eres definitivamente mi hija -

- ¿Mama? – Arf asintió -

- Tú serás quien lleve a nuestro pueblo a la gloria Nanoha, Tú serás la más amada y la más venerada en este planeta, por que gracias a ti todos se rendirán ante nosotros. Serás la maga más poderosa de todo el universo y recuperarás todo lo que nos han robado. ¿verdad que harás eso por mamá?- la pequeña asintió – tu y tu hermana Rin serán invencibles.

- Yo haré feliz a Arf-mama – dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa.


End file.
